Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality (VR) controllers, and specifically to a hand-held controller using a segmented capacitive touch trigger.
Description of the Related Arts
VR systems may include a controller to translate movement of the user's body into tangible action in a virtual world. Some controllers provide vibration feedback to Android or iOS VR headsets for motion-based gaming. A controller may be equipped with a gyroscope, an accelerometer, or terrestrial magnetic field sensor to trace motion back to a game, allowing intuitive gameplay as if the player is within the game.